Never To Return
by Flying Penguinz
Summary: Myrnin is with Claire in the lab during Ghost Town. Claire's situation reminds him of Ada. And a heartbroken man is never a stable man.


**Sigh. Yes, **_**Ghost Town**_** spoilers. Sorry. Not too bad, though. I guess you could read if you really wanted to. It wouldn't give **_**too**_** much away.**

**This is where Myrnin and Claire are working in his lab.**

* * *

Myrnin's heart was heavy. The weight that hung in his chest was so… _draining_. He didn't know what to do about it. That, and there was nothing _to_ do. There was absolutely no solution. Nothing would take the burden away.

It was Ada.

Ada was gone. Gone forever and never to return. Never to come back to him.

Oh, if only he'd have been more careful. More… cautious.

Ada.

She'd grown weak when she was human. So weak. So… _inviting_.

And now the child was going through the same events. Myrnin waited for the insanity to come crashing through his wall of defenses out of habit. But nothing came. Nothing. The madness wasn't coming. The disease was gone.

Such an odd thing to think about now. That he was now completely rid of the disease that had gripped him for nearly a century. After so much struggling and being under the constant attack of it, it was gone.

But here stood Claire before him. Stood? Hmm… more like teetering on the edge of consciousness. And Claire's face kept disappearing and Ada's would be replaced. Ada's face would be weakly staring down at the work she was trying so hard to get done. Too hard. She was being forced to work. And the predatory monster in him was being pulled out of him reluctantly. He fought. But Myrnin didn't know how long he'd be able to last.

He paced, as if to free himself of his mind through his fast footsteps and muttering.

"I never meant it. Never meant it to happen. Can't stand it, seeing her suffer. Must do something, do something… What do I do? What _can_ I do…?"

Well, he certainly couldn't defy Amelie. Amelie was his superior.

He couldn't take Claire away and end all of her pain and suffering. And his. Seeing her like this… the emotions it stirred! Temptation, hunger, need to slaughter… But there was also grief, reminiscence, pity…

And it all brought on confusion. So much.

It seemed as though no matter his mental state, he would never be purged from the confusion.

And then Ada's picture was brought to the forefront of his mind. The image burned at the back of his consciousness, all the time. But now? Now it burned bright on his eyelids whenever he closed them.

Myrnin tried to relieve himself of the anxiety that was building up inside of him by taking out the locket. The golden locket he always carried in his pocket. Ada's locket.

He opened it and saw her picture inside.

"So sorry," he whispered to the only version of Ada he had left. "I never meant it to happen. I never meant to hurt you. But you were so _sick_. And it was so _easy_."

He'd gone for days without eating anything. He just wanted to watch Ada work in the lab. She'd been experimenting for a whole day without sleeping, and the condition she made her weak and vulnerable. He hadn't known what else to do. And he had snapped.

He hadn't wanted to. But the hunger had won his internal battle. But he had saved her. He had saved her by turning her into a vampire.

***Flashback***

_Dark circles had developed under her eyes and locks of her soft brown hair had fallen out of her updo, framing her face. She bent over to peer into the microscope at her project once again, shaking her head at herself madly. She adjusted the settings on the tool and set her eye against the glass._

_ Myrnin felt the beast coming out. The instinct that was beginning to show more these days. Especially with Ada here all the time. And she was so defenseless right now. She wouldn't be able to stop him from getting the blood that flowed in her veins. It was all he wanted at the moment._

_ He got up from where he sat, watching. She saw him coming, but she squinted to see him. When she saw the red swirling within his eyes, she tried to take a step away. Ada knocked over her experiment, shattering glass somewhere deep inside the instrument, but she didn't stop. _

_ "Myrnin, what's wrong?" She tripped over a pile of books. "Myrnin, stop. I can take care of you!"_

_ Something deep within Myrnin stirred, but it was only something rolling over in its sleep. He proceeded to slither over to Ada where she was so tempting._

_ "Please. Stay still, darling," he snarled lethally. "I don't want you to scream."_

_ A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she let out a little whimper. She knew he couldn't be stopped. _

_ Ada stopped trying to get away. She knew it was impossible to and it was just a lost cause if she tried. _

_ Myrnin bent down and held her neck up to bite. His fangs slid out and went down to where her pulse jumped. And he bit._

_ Ada started to sob into his shoulder, trying to find comfort in the old Myrnin. The one she knew. But this Myrnin was even older. A part of him that was usually kept away. But now they came out and overruled any of the old Myrnin's decisions._

_ When he started to feel her grow limp in his arms, she whispered in a hoarse voice into his ear, "Make me what you are."_

_And so he had._

_***End flashback***_

Next thing he knew, he was standing next to Claire, pitying her situation. He was helping place pieces of the machine back together. Her heart was beating loudly, her eyes were drooping from exhaustion and Myrnin could see fine trembles of failing strength running quickly up and down her body.

And then she was falling.

Myrnin caught her around the waist, his cold fingers warming to Ada's flesh. He held on to her, never to let go again. He'd loved her. So much.

A heartbroken man was never a stable man.

But she was back now. Ada was here. His arm around her was proof that Ada—

"Myrnin, I don't believe Amelie meant for you to actually hold her upright," Oliver's voice interrupted his thoughts, making him stumble his way out of his mind.

Myrnin looked at the girl in his arms. It wasn't Ada. It was Claire.

And Ada was gone. Never to return.

* * *

**See, you guys? Myrnin loved Ada. And Ada loved him. They are so sad! It made me cry. **


End file.
